


In A Mirror, Darkly

by JayEz



Series: It Started In The Hallway [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Dark!Harry, M/M, Minor Character Death, Mirror Universe, Slytherin!Harry, Vernon has a drinking problem, explicit non-con
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-20
Updated: 2013-08-24
Packaged: 2017-12-20 19:11:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 6
Words: 16,742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/890818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JayEz/pseuds/JayEz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Dursleys don’t treat Harry well. When he manages four days without being punished for something, Harry feels brave and tries to steal food from the kitchen. Uncle Vernon has one drink too many and decides to teach Harry a lesson. It won’t be the last time.</p><p>This is a mirror universe to It Started In A Hallway. Everything will make sense in part II. </p><p>Can be read without graphic non-con if you skip ahead to chapter 3. The plot is summarised in the notes!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by, as the title suggests, the Mirror Universe in Star Trek Enterprise, where every character is an evil (or make that “distorted”) version of his or her canon self.  
> Frankly, I just wanted non-con and dark!Harry. Leave it to my subconscious to come up with this….
> 
> Beta'd by the wonderful [ vernie_klein](http://archiveofourown.org/users/vernie_klein/pseuds/vernie_klein) \- thank you so much for your cheerleading!!! 
> 
> **HEED THE WARNINGS! Please!** If underage non-con squicks you, wait until chapter 3 is posted. I will summarize the action in the beginning notes of chapter 3 because after chapter 2, there is no more non-con. 
> 
> This ties into my Hallway-Verse. Basically, part II of "In a Mirror, Darkly" is part IV of the Hallway-Verse. No prior knowledge of that series is required to read this fanfiction.
> 
> EDIT 08-30-2013: I posted this to the Hallway-Verse since part II of this story will feature characters from my Hallway-verse, so I wanted to keep it as simple as possible, in terms of posting.

**Mirror Universe, 1988**

“Up! Wake up!” Aunt Petunia’s shrill voice sounded outside his cupboard door and it had Harry upright in a second. 

“I’m up,” he answered. Not answering straight away would mean he’d have to miss breakfast again. Harry didn’t want to miss breakfast. He hadn’t had any dinner last night because he had taken too long for cleaning the living room. 

His stomach growled. 

“Then start cleaning the kitchen, everything needs to be perfect for Dudley’s birthday.”

Harry barely bit back a groan. His stupid cousin, how could he have forgotten it was his ninth birthday today? 

Dudley’s birthdays meant that Harry had to clean the kitchen and then, after breakfast, Uncle Vernon would lock him into the cupboard under the stairs while they were taking their real son to the cinema or to the zoo. 

XXX

Harry liked working in the garden. His Uncle and Aunt didn’t let him out much, and taking care of the plants was the only time when Harry had some time alone outside. 

He was good at it, too. He had to be good, or else Uncle Vernon would use his belt again and Harry didn’t want that. 

It was in the garden that he discovered he could speak to snakes. They soon came by more often. 

It was like having friends. Until Petunia saw a snake, once, and then she put out poison all around the flower beds. 

The snakes didn’t come to visit Harry any more. 

XXX

Aunt Petunia and Dudley had gone to the shopping centre. It was Saturday and Dudley had wanted a new game for his computer. 

Harry was nine, now, and he had broken his record. Uncle Vernon hadn’t hit him in four days. 

Perhaps he had felt too sure of himself, Harry thought later in the secure darkness of his cupboard. 

Harry was starving. Uncle Vernon hadn’t thought of Harry when he had made himself dinner. Petunia and Dudley wouldn’t be back until later, they always took all day in the shopping centre. 

So Harry slipped into the kitchen. If he was really silent, Uncle Vernon wouldn’t hear him. He was drinking from the amber bottle again. That meant he would fall asleep on the sofa. 

Only today, he didn’t. Harry was just about to take a piece of pie out of the fridge when his Uncle entered the room. 

“What are you doing, boy?!” he roared, face furious. 

Harry dropped the pie and it landed on Petunia’s impeccable floor. 

Oh no. 

Harry looked up. Uncle Vernon was still standing in the door, swaying slightly, but his face was even redder now. 

“Why are you here?” he shouted. “Answer me, boy!”

“I… was hungry,” Harry muttered but somehow, his Uncle had heard him. Harry dreaded his punishment. Last time Petunia caught him stealing, she had sat him onto the hot stove. 

That was the story of Harry’s second scar. 

Uncle Vernon’s eyes widened. He took a step forward, not at all steady on his feet. It wasn’t a good sign. Amber bottle meant that his Uncle slept early but it also meant that he got a lot angrier a lot sooner. 

Once, he had used his belt to beat Harry and his left arm, which had protected his face, had bled badly. He didn’t get anything to eat the next day for the mess he had made. 

That was the story of Harry’s third scar. 

This time, his Uncle didn’t scream. He was laughing. 

“Hungry? Oh, I’m sorry, boy. It’s not enough that your Aunt and I have accepted you into our house, but you want to eat all our food, too?” 

Something about his tone made Harry shrink back. He had never seen his Uncle like this. 

“Well, go on then, boy. Eat.”

What? Was his Uncle serious? Harry’s stomach growled. He must be.

Hesitantly, Harry bent down to pick up what was left of the pie- 

“Stop!” roared Uncle Vernon. “Don’t use your hands.”

“But how-?”

“Oh, you idiot boy,” the man interrupted him. His Uncle stumbled forward and he gripped Harry by the collar of his shirt, yanking him up. It hurt. Then Vernon pressed down and it hurt even more as Harry was forced on his knees. 

“Now eat! Lick it up!” Uncle Vernon commanded. 

Harry felt tears in his eyes from the pain but he knew better than to disobey. Disobedience meant a beating and Harry didn’t want his Uncle to take out the stick. The last time his Uncle had used it, his back had hurt for a week and he had bled all over his sheets.

That was the story of Harry’s fourth scar. 

So Harry licked at the pie on the floor, almost immobile in Vernon’s grip. When the floor was clean, Harry hoped he could go back to his cupboard. He wanted to go back, to be alone again. 

But Uncle Vernon dragged him to his feet. The man was a lot taller than Harry and strong. For a second, Harry’s feet left the ground. 

“Now, boy,” his Uncle said in a tone that scared Harry more than anything else. “Tell me: Who gave you permission to go into our kitchen and steal that pie?”

Harry took too long to answer and his Uncle shook him, hard. “Answer me!”

“N-no one…”

Vernon’s hand hit Harry flat across the cheek, so hard that his knees gave out and he fell to the floor. 

“And when no one allows you to eat, boy,” Harry felt his Uncle’s foot connect with his stomach and he saw stars for a second, “you don’t steal our food! Do you understand?”

But Harry didn’t get any air, he wanted to answer, wanted to say he understood, but he couldn’t get any air and there were hands again, hands on the collar of his shirt and they jerked him up and they threw him face down on the kitchen table. 

“Do you understand?”

The edge of the table dug into Harry’s hips and it hurt, but Uncle Vernon didn’t ease his grip or the pressure. 

“I- I-“

“What was that, boy?” Harry felt his Uncle bend over his back and heard the voice dangerously close to his ear, smelling of alcohol. 

“I understand,” Harry croaked and his throat hurt. 

Uncle Vernon remained where he was. “See, boy, I don’t think you do. We are so kind to you, we give you Dudley’s old clothes and the food from our table and you go and sneak about the house. I think I need to teach you a lesson.”

His Uncle pulled back but his left hand remained, pinning Harry to the table. He was scared; he had never seen his Uncle like this. 

Then, he felt a hand on his belt. Would Uncle Vernon use his own belt to beat Harry tonight? 

But Vernon didn’t remove the belt- he yanked it open, and then undid the top button. The pants almost fell to the floor – they had belonged to Dudley and without the belt, they wouldn’t stay on. Harry shifted his legs to hold up the fabric but Vernon snapped “Don’t move!” and then his right hand was back, pulling the pants down. 

Harry shivered as the he felt the cold air against his bare skin. 

“Stay still, boy, or you will not eat for a week,” his Uncle hissed and Harry squeezed his eyes shut. Don’t move, he told himself. 

But he twitched when Uncle Vernon pulled his underwear down. 

“I said, don’t move!” his Uncle roared and slapped Harry across his arse. 

The left hand was gone but it appeared again between his legs and Harry cramped up to suppress the twitch that had wanted to rip through his thighs. Vernon brought a knee between Harry’s legs and spread them wider. 

Then, Harry heard a belt buckle open and the noise of a zipper, and the next thing he knew was a hand on his arse, rubbing in circles which were too strong to be soothing. 

“I will teach you a lesson, boy, and don’t you dare move or make a sound.” Vernon’s hiss was close to Harry’s ear again. 

The hand had moved to between his cheeks and Harry felt his face burn in shame. He couldn’t hold back the strained gasp when he felt a finger inside him. 

“I said, be quiet!” Vernon roared and pushed a second finger in. 

Harry had never hurt so much. It felt like Vernon wanted to rip him apart from the inside. 

His Uncle moved his fingers, tears filled Harry’s eyes and he was sure he was drawing blood where he was biting his lip to muffle the sounds that were threatening to escape his throat. 

The fingers pulled out and Harry’s body went slack against the table. Vernon’s left hand was still at his hip, holding him in place.

Then he screamed. The pain was back but worse than ever-

“Shut it!” His Uncle hit him across the back and Harry realised that both of Vernon’s hands where nowhere near his arse. 

Harry knew for sure when the man started to move, out and in, slowly, agonisingly. Tears were streaming down Harry’s face now but his Uncle didn’t notice. He was making strange sounds.

Vernon was moving faster now and Harry screamed, unable to be quiet but Vernon’s right hand came forward and covered Harry’s mouth. The pull had Harry arching his back and he knew his hips would hurt tomorrow. But focussing on the pain in his hips took his mind off the pain in his behind.

Vernon’s fingers dug deeper into the skin of Harry’s left hip and the movement became erratic, out of control, then his uncle stilled and made a guttural sound. 

Harry gasped as Uncle Vernon released his mouth and pulled out at the same time. His brain could hardly process the pain, and Harry had no idea what hurt more. 

“Get dressed, boy,” the man snapped. 

Harry moved cautiously, yet hissed in pain. 

“Come on!”

As fast as the pain would let him, Harry pulled his underwear and trousers up. He stood, staring at his shoes. 

“Do you understand now, boy?”

Harry nodded. 

“Good. Now, go back into your cupboard. And stay there!”

Harry moved, every step sending a new jolt of paint through his body. 

Only in the darkness of his cupboard did Harry allow the tears to fall freely. 

XXX

It happened again three weeks later. Petunia had taken Dudley to the doctor and Harry was to cook Uncle Vernon bacon for a late breakfast and he burnt the bacon. 

It wasn’t really burnt, just a bit darker than usual. But Uncle Vernon didn’t like it. 

“I think I need to teach you another lesson,” the man said in that voice again that Harry dreaded so much. 

The kitchen table was full of dishes and breakfast food, so Vernon dragged Harry into the living room and threw him to the floor. 

His uncle was behind him in an instant, hand at Harry’s belt, yanking down the trousers and the underwear in one motion. 

This time, there were no fingers, and no table digging into Harry’s hips. 

Harry’s arms were trembling from the effort of holding his body up, with Vernon’s weight pressing against his back as the man rammed in and out, and Harry’s knees were hurting. 

After his Uncle stopped, he sent Harry back into the cupboard and didn’t let him out until dinner. 

XXX

Another four weeks passed and after the first, Harry could sit down again without biting his lip in pain. 

His knees had healed after the second week. It didn’t leave a scar and Harry was glad. 

It was Saturday. Dudley was at a friend’s, because Dudley had friends, as he always reminded Harry, because Dudley wasn’t a freak. Petunia had left in the afternoon to get a haircut. 

“Clear the weeds in the vegetable patch,” Petunia told Harry before she left and Harry went into the garden. 

It didn’t take long. Harry had weeded the same patch the week before and only a few weeds had regrown. 

Harry was hungry when he went back into the house. He needed to ask Vernon for food, but he was scared. 

His stomach growled again. Dudley hadn’t left him much at lunch. 

Harry went into the living room and Uncle Vernon looked up from his newspaper. 

“What is it, boy?”

“I’m finished in the garden.”

“So what?”

“I…. I wanted to ask if I could eat something, Uncle Vernon.”

“Why?”

“I- I’m hungry.”

“Good boy. So you do learn.” Vernon folded the newspaper neatly and put it back onto the table. “You can eat, but first, you need to do something for me.”

Harry nodded to hide his confusion. Uncle Vernon had never told him to do anything for him. It was always his Aunt who gave him chores.

“Come here,” Vernon said and his right hand came down to rest upon his crotch. He was rubbing it when Harry reached his Uncle and he felt a short moment of panic. 

But that is for punishment, Harry thought. Only for punishment. Uncle Vernon spread his legs wider. 

“Go down on your knees between my legs.” Harry obeyed. “Good boy. Now you’re going to do what I say and then you can eat whatever you want, would you like that?”

Harry nodded, covering his shiver. This was new. Why wasn’t he facing the floor? Why was he looking at his Uncle?

Vernon’s right hand stopped and opened his fly instead. The man pulled out his penis which was standing up. Harry had never seen anything like it, hadn’t known it could do that. 

His Uncle stroked it slowly and it became even harder. 

“Come forward, boy,” he ordered and Harry shuffled towards his Uncle. “Now open your mouth, good. Now lick it.”

Harry glanced up – a mistake. Vernon’s left hand grabbed him by the neck and pulled. 

“I said lick it!” 

Harry leaned forward and licked the tip, not expecting the taste that hit him. 

“Don’t stop,” his Uncle commanded and Harry obeyed. The man moaned. 

“Put it in your mouth.” Harry knew better than to look up. He opened his mouth and closed it over the flesh. 

“Suck!” Harry did, he hollowed his cheeks and sucked as if it were a lolly. Not that he had ever had a lolly, but this was how it must be. Another groan erupted from his Uncle. 

“Move, suck it, boy, up and down, cover your teeth… good boy…”

Harry’s back started to hurt from the pressure and he shifted his hands on the floor to ease the tension.

“Use your hands, boy, put them on my balls.” Harry obeyed and began rubbing the skin. Vernon moaned. 

“Faster!” 

Harry tried but it didn’t seem to be enough. Uncle Vernon jerked up into his mouth and hit the back of Harry’s throat. He had to cough and his Uncle stopped but not for long. He gripped Harry’s face and pulled his mouth forward, holding him in place as he pushed in and pulled out at a brutal pace. 

Harry couldn’t breathe, he tried through his nose but it was hardly any better, he felt dizzy and his throat hurt because Uncle Vernon hit the back of it with every thrust. 

His speed became erratic and Harry knew it would be over soon, but he didn’t know what would happen when Uncle Vernon stilled. 

Vernon moaned loudly, and something ripped through his body and it spilled out of the tip of his penis and went down Harry’s throat. Vernon pulled out and Harry coughed violently but the man didn’t say anything. 

A few minutes passed as Harry waited for his Uncle to say something. 

He moved eventually, tucking himself into his trousers again. “Good boy.” Uncle Vernon picked up the newspaper again. “Go into the kitchen and take what you want to eat.”

Harry didn’t believe his ears but after a moment, he jumped to his feet and hurried into the kitchen. He made toast with beans and took a few of Dudley’s sweets. It was one of the happiest moments that Harry could remember.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feedback is very much appreciated! (concrit only, please. If you don't like the pairing/underage, you shouldn't have read it.)


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Listen, boy. Today, you will help me with the client. You do exactly what I tell you and when I tell you, do you understand?” Harry nodded. “And you also do what he tells you to. Do you understand?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One more chapter featuring Uncle Vernon... then no more, I promise.

Uncle Vernon didn’t wait long to tell Harry to do it again. Harry went on his knees again, knowing that if he didn’t his Uncle would lock him in the cupboard during dinner. 

His throat hurt by the time Petunia called him into the kitchen to eat the leftovers and clean the dishes, and Harry couldn’t eat much. 

The punishment didn’t stop, either, and Harry began to dread the times when Petunia and Dudley weren’t home. It didn’t matter what Harry did – take too long to bring out the rubbish. Fail to prepare Vernon’s meal the way he liked it best. Leave a wrinkle in a shirt he had ironed. Annoy Dudley the night before. 

It happened more often now, but that didn’t make it hurt any less. 

Then came the Saturday after Harry’s tenth birthday. Petunia had given him a new light bulb for his cupboard so he didn’t have to lie in the dark anymore. That Saturday, she took Dudley and a friend of his to the zoo because Uncle Vernon had a client coming to the house. 

It was an important client, he had overheard Vernon say. 

After Petunia and Dudley had left, Uncle Vernon opened the cupboard door. 

“Listen, boy. Today, you will help me with the client. You do exactly what I tell you and when I tell you, do you understand?” Harry nodded. “And you also do what he tells you to. Do you understand?”

Another nod, then Uncle Vernon slammed the door shut. A little later, Harry could hear the doorbell ring. Vernon opened the door and there was a second voice. Then it disappeared. 

Harry relaxed. Perhaps his Uncle had forgotten he was there. 

But then, sometime later, his Uncle yanked his door open. 

“Listen, boy. You’re going into the living room and doing what the man tells you to. If you don’t, I swear to you, boy, you’re not getting out of the cupboard for the rest of summer. Are we clear?”

Harry swallowed and nodded. His stomach churned.

He was scared by the time he entered the living room. There was a man on the couch. He was a little younger than Uncle Vernon and smaller. He was wearing a suit. 

“Hello, Harry. Come here, let me look at you.”

Harry felt the man’s eyes slide up and down and shivered. 

“Take off your clothes; I want to see all of you.” Harry hesitated. “Now, Harry.”

Harry quickly pulled his shirt off over his head and opened his belt and fly. He stepped out of his trousers, pulled off his socks and waited. 

“All of it.” 

Harry felt his cheeks burn. He had never been naked in front of anybody. He pulled down his underwear, put them on the pile of his clothes and stood up, covering his privates with his hands. 

“Don’t be shy. Come here, Harry.”

When he was in front of the man, he pulled Harry’s hands away from where they were hiding his crotch. The man smiled at him. 

“Climb up in my lap.” Harry moved and the man helped, pulling him up. The Suit arranged his feet so that they were on either side of the man’s hips. When he lowered himself, Harry felt something hard underneath the Suit’s trousers. 

“That’s it, Harry,” the man smiled and rolled his hips up so that the hardness was pressing into Harry’s crotch. “You’re a good boy, do you know that?” Harry didn’t dare to answer; he remained silent as the man’s movements gained strength. 

“Now, Harry, I want you to do something for me,” the man whispered and his hands caressed Harry’s chest. He shivered and the Suit chuckled. “I want you to open my pants. Pull them down, make me naked.”

The Suit leaned back as Harry’s hands undid the belt and the buttons. His hands were shaking and it took him longer than it should have, but the man wasn’t angry, he just pressed his hips into Harry’s hands. 

The Suit wasn’t wearing underwear. He toed off his shoes. 

“Pull them off me,” he said and Harry lifted himself up to comply. He was still half standing when the Suit had thrust his pants aside. “Sit down again, Harry.”

He sat down on the man’s thighs just in front of his penis. Harry felt uncomfortably naked and exposed as the Suit’s eyes raked over him. 

“Touch me, Harry.” The man moaned at the contact and soon, he leaned forward, hands ghosting over Harry’s skin, stroking everywhere while Harry’s hands were moving up and down the shaft. 

“Lick it.” Harry bent down and licked the tip, tasting a bit of the fluid that had gathered there. He didn’t dare stop, so he continued and the man groaned again. 

“You’re an eager little boy, Harry.” He sounded pleased. “Look at me”, he said gently and when Harry pulled off and glanced up, a hand cupped his face and the man pressed his lips against Harry’s in a firm kiss. 

“Open your mouth,” the Suit murmured and Harry did. The man’s tongue was inside his mouth and Harry was terrified. That had never happened before. 

The Suit’s arms came around his back and he pulled Harry closer so that their crotches were touching and then he started rutting against Harry. The arms on his back moved down and he squeezed his cheeks. 

The tongue left and when Harry looked at the man again, his eyes were dark and wide. 

“Open my shirt. Lick your way down my chest, Harry. And then suck my dick.”

Harry opened the buttons, stuck his tongue out and licked at the man’s chest, listening to his breathing speed up and his breath hitch. Harry had to huddle backwards and off the sofa to have better access to the penis. 

He sucked it into his mouth and felt it jerk. He moved up and down, cheeks hollowed and felt a hand in his hair edging him on. He sucked faster and the Suit’s hips jerked up, thrusting deep. Harry felt the rhythm become erratic – it was almost over, he realised, and sucked harder. 

“Stop!” shouted the man and pushed Harry off. He fell onto his arse on the floor in front of the Suit. 

“Climb up again, Harry. I don’t want to end this so soon. You’re a very good boy.”

Harry complied and the man used his tongue on Harry’s chest this time. He sucked both nipples into his mouth, and then bit down on them, and Harry gasped. 

“I want you to ride me, Harry,” he whispered in his ear. “Do you know what you have to do?” Harry shook his head. “I will show you. Lift your hips a bit.”

The man put a finger in Harry’s mouth and told him to suck and make it wet. Then a second finger, and then another. The Suit’s hand went around Harry and down to his arse, between his cheeks and Harry felt a finger inside, stretching him. He knew this, he could deal with this. 

The second finger hurt and the third did even more, but Harry felt that he was more open than he had ever been when Uncle Vernon had done this. 

“Now, Harry, I want you to lift your hips up even more…. That’s it…. And sit down on my dick. Take me inside you, yeah, good boy.”

Harry lowered himself and hissed when he was stretched even further. The man shuddered underneath him. It took ages until Harry was fully seated in the Suit’s lap. 

The man groaned. “You’re so bloody tight, it’s wonderful, Harry.” 

It didn’t feel wonderful to him. 

“Move, Harry, ride me. Like a pony.” 

Harry had never been on a pony but he had seen it on TV. He rotated his hips and every movement hurt. He felt the tears in his eyes. 

“It’s okay, Harry, you can cry, I won’t be mad. Go faster.”

Harry did and the tears welled up and streamed down his face. The Suit licked them off Harry’s cheeks and pushed his tongue into his mouth again. His hands grabbed Harry’s hips and he lifted Harry up. His penis slid out a bit but the man slammed Harry back down, ripping him apart from the feeling of it. 

It felt endless, the kissing never stopped and the Suit pressed his chest against Harry’s as he moved his hips up and down, thrusting brutally. Then, finally, he moaned loudly and came. 

He slumped against Harry who didn’t dare to move. 

When the man had recovered, he pulled Harry off. Harry couldn’t hold back the scream of pain. 

“Shh, Harry. You were so good. Lie down and stay there.”

The man lowered Harry onto the sofa and kissed him again. Then he stood up, put on his clothes and left. 

Harry didn’t dare move. No one had allowed it, so he waited. It didn’t take long until Uncle Vernon entered. 

“You were a good boy,” he said, his hand at his crotch again. Harry shut his eyes. No, not again. 

He heard his Uncle removing his clothes. The sofa creaked under the extra weight as Vernon climbed over Harry. 

He slapped him. “Look at me, boy!”

Harry opened his eyes and saw the same dark look in his Uncle’s eyes. Without preamble, the man pushed into Harry and started moving. It didn’t hurt as much as before, Uncle Vernon was smaller than the man. But he was lying on top of him and pressing him into the sofa. Harry could barely breathe but he didn’t dare close his eyes because Uncle Vernon had told him to look at him. 

The man set a brutal rhythm. It didn’t take long. 

“Get dressed, boy, and then go back into your cupboard. If you tell anyone, I swear to you, I will kill you.”

XXX

Harry didn’t see the Suit again over the next months. A lot changed. Uncle Vernon was promoted – he now was a partner in the firm but Harry didn’t know what that meant. The Dursleys had more money because of it, so it had to be something good. 

But his Uncle didn’t stop. He started hurting Harry more during his punishments, hit him with the belt or tied Harry’s hands while he pushed inside. He also woke Harry up in the middle of the night sometimes and pushed him to his knees. 

Aunt Petunia didn’t notice. She was busy planning tea parties for her friends or buying Dudley new clothes. 

Dudley got thirty-five presents for Christmas. Harry was allowed one slice of Turkey and a mug of hot chocolate. 

Then came New Year’s. They had a party at their house with guests and Harry was allowed out of the cupboard. He was to remain in the guest bedroom. He heard the Dursleys tell their guests that Harry wasn’t feeling well and thus remained in his room. 

There were a lot of books on the walls and Harry spent the evening reading a tale about a king and a sorcerer. The sorcerer’s name was Merlin and he was a powerful wizard. He could do things that were impossible, but Harry could identify with Merlin. 

He knew he was different. He could do things others couldn’t. Once, the barber had shaved his hair off. Harry had feared what was going to happen at school but the next morning, his hair had regrown. He had stopped a vase he had knocked off a shelf in mid-air and avoided breaking it. 

Once he had made frying fat splash at Aunt Petunia. She had looked at him in horror and confined him to the cupboard for the rest of the day. 

He could make bad things happen to people who were mean to him. Harry knew that. 

He didn’t do it often because he thought Petunia and Vernon seemed to know. But sometimes Harry couldn’t resist making Dudley’s pants itch or breaking his console without being in the room. It was satisfying. 

New Year’s Eve felt similar when it was over. 

It was past midnight. Harry had seen the fireworks from the window- they had gone on for half an hour. 

Suddenly, he heard footsteps on the stairs. Harry tensed and put the book down. He had reached an exciting part where Merlin was saving the king from bad people. 

The door opened but it was neither Petunia nor Vernon checking on him. It was the Suit. 

“Hello Harry. Do you remember me?”

Harry didn’t answer. The man entered and closed the door behind him. 

“I wanted to wish you a happy New Year.” Harry didn’t reply. “What do you say when someone wishes you a happy New Year?”

“Th-thank you.” Harry’s voice was barely audible. What was the man doing here?

“Your Uncle said I could find you here. And that I should tell you that you have to follow my orders or he’ll be really angry. Do you understand, Harry?”

Harry felt himself nod. 

“Good. Then put the book away. Remove your clothes. Slowly, I want to watch.”

The Suit sat down in an armchair in the corner and observed as Harry lay the book onto the nightstand and stood awkwardly, pulling his jumper over his head which left his glasses askew. He straightened them and unfastened his belt. 

“That’s it,” the man said as he palmed himself through his trousers. 

When Harry was naked, the Suit beckoned him over. 

“Turn around and sit down in my lap.”

Harry did and felt arms pull him back until his arse was above the man’s groin. Hands pushed him down and the Suit rolled his hips and groaned. Harry felt a tongue sweep across his back, lingering on the scar that his Uncle had left there once. 

“Lie down on the bed. On your stomach.”

As soon as Harry’s navel hit the mattress, the man draped himself over him, still fully dressed. Harry could feel his erection press against his cheeks. 

Then the tongue was back, gliding down his spine. The touch made him shiver. 

“It feels good, Harry, doesn’t it? Tell me it feels good.”

“It… feels good,” Harry said, hating himself. He gasped as he felt the tongue slide between his cheeks. 

“Spread your legs.”

Hands pushed his cheeks apart and the tongue was back, back where usually the fingers went. Harry shivered again. The touch was cool and awkwardly nice. 

A strangled cry escaped Harry when the tongue entered him. The man chuckled and continued. Harry understood. He was stretching Harry. He hated himself for how good it felt, cool and wet and not at all painful.

“Take my clothes off, Harry.”

He turned around and started. It wasn’t easy because the Suit was nuzzling his neck, kissing and licking but then, the man was naked and staring at Harry. 

“I want you to do to me what I just did to you.”

Harry’s eyes widened. He couldn’t possibly-? But the Suit was already lying down.

“It’s not difficult, Harry. Be a good boy; use your tongue on me. Or do you want me to tell your Uncle that you were bad, Harry?”

“No, please!”

“Then do it.”

Harry leaned forward and tongued the man’s spine until he reached his arse. The man pushed his legs apart eagerly and when Harry put his hands on the Suit’s cheeks, he moaned. 

Harry swallowed and put his tongue onto the hole. He tried to mimic the man’s actions and he seemed to succeed. Soon, the suit was jerking back, driving Harry’s tongue deeper inside him. 

“Stop!” 

Harry pulled back, glad. He knew it wasn’t over yet but at least this was finished. 

The suit changed position so he was lying on his back. 

“Ride me, Harry. Like last time.”

Harry obeyed and crawled onto the man. He took his penis and lowered himself onto it, ignoring the pain it caused. 

“Yes, Harry,” the man groaned, closing his eyes. Harry moved, up and down, blinking the tears away furiously. It was going to be over soon. Harry increased his speed. He had learned that the faster he was, the faster it was over. 

The Suit sat up abruptly and Harry’s rhythm faltered. 

“You’re such an eager boy,” he purred, “but I have a better idea.” He shuffled to the edge of the mattress, still buried in Harry. “Wrap your feet around my waist and hold onto me.”

Harry did and then, the man stood up, carrying Harry to the empty wall next to the desk. The tapestry was cold against Harry’s back and then it burnt as the man started jerking up. 

Harry was pressed against the wall so hard it hurt and he couldn’t hold back the hiss. 

“Does it hurt, Harry?” He nodded. “It will hurt more still.” Then the man brought his right arm up and pressed it against Harry’s chest. It truly hurt, but it was nothing compared to the feeling of it against Harry’s throat. 

He couldn’t breathe, couldn’t scream. It hurt so much and the man was still thrusting into him, breath ragged. It sounded like he was mocking Harry whose lungs were screaming for air. 

“Harry, you are perfect,” the Suit said and Harry struggled against the grip but the arm wouldn’t move. “I think I will ask your Uncle if I can look after you when they go on holiday, what do you think?” 

Panic filled Harry and he shook his head, ignoring the pain it caused. 

“It would be perfect, Harry. I have no family; it would be just you and me…. We could do this every day,” the Suit grunted and Harry felt his vision go blurry. “You could sleep in my bed and suck me off in the morning and in the shower and I can bend you over the kitchen table-“

“NO!”

With a loud scream, Harry felt a strange energy rip through him and it shoved the man back. His penis slipped out and he fell to the floor while Harry slid down the wall and landed on all fours, panting. 

“You bloody bastard!” The Suit jumped at Harry but the next second the man was frozen in front of Harry. 

Stop hurting me, Harry thought. Leave me alone!

Suddenly, a red gash appeared across the man’s chest. It wasn’t red, Harry noticed, it was blood. The man screamed in agony. 

I’m doing this, Harry realised and he stood up. I can hurt him. 

And he did. He wanted the man to feel like he had felt and a second later, the suit was clutching at his throat which was closing under the pressure of Harry’s power. Harry’s magic. 

The door flew open just as the Suit fell to the ground, unmoving.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think! Kudos and comments make me happy :)


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In the aftermath of New Year's Eve, an entirely new world opens itself to Harry, who finds a new, unexpected home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, no more underage non-con henceforth! 
> 
> **Non-graphic summary of previous chapters containing non-con** : The Dursleys have never treated Harry well and when he steals into the kitchen for some food one night, Vernon catches him in the act. Vernon himself has been drinking and he punishes Harry by raping him. He does it more often over the next weeks and months. At the beginning, it's for punishment only but soon it also serves his own selfish pleasure, taking away any opportunity for Harry to predict the next assault or even prevent it. Vernon "gives" Harry to a colleague of his one day, resulting in Vernon's promotion. The same man returns on New Year's Eve when Harry is 10. He takes advantage of Harry but when he suggests he take care of Harry while the Dursleys are gone, Harry loses control over his magic and kills the man.

Privet Drive Number 4 was buzzing with people in strange clothes. They were waving wooden sticks at Harry’s relatives and the guests. 

The old man with the long beard told Harry that he had performed magic. He had killed a man with it. What had he done, the man wanted to know. But Harry didn’t answer. He couldn’t tell. 

But Dumbledore, the man with the beard, seemed to know what had happened. Harry had put on his clothes and the man had told him to pack his belongings. Harry wasn’t safe here, he said. They were going to a place where no one would hurt Harry, where everyone had magic. 

So Harry packed. He packed his clothes and books that belonged to his cousin but the old man didn’t need to know that. 

Then, he had to hold onto the man’s arm and they disappeared into thin air. 

XXX

Harry liked the orphanage. He had a real bed and was allowed to eat three meals no matter what he had done that day.

He still had to do the dishes but so did the other children. 

He shared his room with five boys and they were nice to him. They, too, were wizards, as was the staff. Harry saw them use their wands from time to time and watched in wonder how the table set itself or how vegetables were magically being chopped in mid-air. 

It was still winter break so there was no school, but Harry asked the other children about magic. There was an entire world full of it which he had never heard of. 

Once in the bathroom one of the other boys noticed Harry’s scar. 

“You’re Harry Potter?” he asked, eyes wide. 

Harry nodded, unsure of what to think. 

“Blimey! That’s so cool!” The boy smiled and turned towards the sink again. 

XXX

Only once, a redhead was mean to him. Harry was reading a book and not playing with the others and for some reason Harry didn’t know, the redhead found it “uncool”. 

The boy shoved Harry, who fell off the bench and onto the dirty grass. 

Within seconds, the redhead was flung across several feet across the garden, landing on his arse with a satisfying thud. 

His eyes were wide when they stared back at Harry, who was smiling. 

No one of the staff had been near but the boy didn’t dare say anything.

Since then, Harry could read in peace.

XXX

Months passed and Harry and the other children were taught by the staff, things like maths and English, though no magic. They would learn that later, their teachers said.

The first summer after Harry had arrived at the orphanage, the institution held a fund-raiser. 

“We do that every summer,” Mary had explained. She was one of the child care workers and very kind to Harry. “We need the money. We get some from the Ministry but it’s not enough. We want you to enjoy your time here.”

“What do we have to do?” Harry asked. His roommates had told him that everyone had to participate. 

“You can choose. You can sell food, cake or drinks or you can tinker things that are then sold.”

“Can I prepare food, too?” It had always been Harry’s favourite thing at the Dursley’s.

“Can you do that?”

“I always had to cook at home.”

For a moment, Mary looked very sad- no, it wasn’t sadness, it was pity. Harry didn’t like that. 

“Alright,” she said and that weekend, Harry was preparing soup, salads and several other things at the fund raiser. 

There were a lot of people in strange clothes, all carrying wands. 

“There you are, Harry.”

Harry turned away from the magical stove. It was the old wizard. Dumbledore. 

“Hello.”

“How are you?”

Harry shrugged. He didn’t trust the man much. He had told Harry about money his parents had left him but hadn’t given Harry any. He had told him that he had magic but hadn’t explained why or what he was to do about it. He had said something about a school called Hogwarts where Harry would go next year when he had turned eleven. 

But the man had pity in his eyes as well. Harry found he didn’t like pity. 

Dumbledore bought a bowl of soup and mingled with the other guests. After two hours, Harry was allowed to go. 

He ended up at the edge of the playground because he had heard hissing. Soon, he saw the snake. The animal had found him on his second day and Harry went looking for it as often as he could. As far as he knew, none of the other children could speak to snakes. 

“Excuse me,” a voice behind him said and Harry jumped. He saw the snake slither away in the corners of his eyes. 

The man who had spoken was tall, pale, with a pointed face and long, pale blond hair that fell over his shoulders. He was walking with a cane and his black robes looked expensive. 

Behind him, a few feet away, a woman and a child stood, both with the same pale blond hair. His wife and son, Harry mused. 

His eyes narrowed but he didn’t say anything. 

The man smiled. “I’m sorry, but I saw you talking to a snake. Where did you learn that? It’s quite the extraordinary gift.”

“I’ve always been able to do it,” Harry answered. Extraordinary? He smiled hesitantly. 

“Quite remarkable. I’m Lucius Malfoy. May I ask your name?”

“Harry Potter.”

The man’s eyes widened and Harry wondered if it had anything to do with how the other boys had reacted to his name. 

“It’s a pleasure to meet you, Mr Potter.” 

Harry was taken aback. The man wasn’t talking to him like all the other adults did, like he was a child. The wizard treated him as an equal. 

“Likewise, sir.” 

“How long have you been here, if you don’t mind me asking?”

“Two weeks, sir.”

“Do you like it here?”

“Yes,” Harry said, because Mary had told him to. It was a fund-raiser and people would only donate if the children liked it here. 

“Why?”

Harry hesitated. “I have a bed. And I get food. They’re nice to me.”

“Where were you before?” When Harry paused again, Malfoy smiled. “I’m sorry, I don’t mean to be prying.” 

“Lucius, I’ve seen Marjorie Birbanks over at the cake table.”

The woman and the child had come over. The boy was a little taller than Harry but he looked about the same age. He had the same pale, pointed face as his father and the same grey eyes. 

“Ah, thank you, Narcissa.” Malfoy turned to her. “This is Harry Potter. I’ve seen him speak with a snake, most remarkable, isn’t it?”

The woman stared at Harry who couldn’t tell whether she was impressed or revolted. “Indeed.” 

“Mr Potter, this is my lovely wife Narcissa and my son Draco. He has just turned ten.”

“Hello,” Harry said. The boy was looking at him suspiciously. 

Mr and Mrs Malfoy left them alone and Harry shuffled with his feet. The boy was still looking at him. 

“Can you really talk to snakes?”

“Yes.” 

“Show me.” The blonde’s voice sounded commanding, but something about him made Harry want to comply.

“I’ll try.” 

He turned towards the bushes and called for the snake. Gradually, it slithered out from between the leaves. 

Harry told the animal that the boy wanted to see them talk, but after a few minutes, neither Harry nor the snake had anything more to say so it disappeared. 

“It’s rare that a wizard can do that,” Draco said, impressed. “But I can do a lot, too. I can move objects when I try really hard but father says I’m not allowed to because I’m underage. What can you do?”

“I… not much. I didn’t know it was magic until a few months ago.”

“When you say not much, what was it?”

“Once I grew my hair back. And… I levitated a vase. And I hurt my aunt.”

“Did she deserve it?” When Harry nodded, the boy smiled. “Is she a Muggle?”

“A what?”

Draco paused, confused. “Someone who doesn’t have magic.”

“Oh. Yes.”

The boy snorted. “And you had to live with them? How did you manage that? Muggles are vile and cruel, father always says. And they’re stupid. They don’t like magic.”

“They didn’t like me much.”

“There you have it. Muggles are stupid.”

From what Harry could tell, Draco seemed to have a point. 

XXX

A few days later, Harry was still confused. Lucius Malfoy had approached him once more on the day of the fundraiser. 

“How would you like to live with us?” he had asked and Harry hadn’t known what to say. “We have a huge house and Draco is mostly bored, all alone. His friends come over but I’m sure he’ll prefer someone in the house, then he can leave the house-elves alone for a change. You’d have your own room, of course, and a bathroom. You can go to primary school with Draco until you go to Hogwarts next year. What do you say, Mr Potter?”

Harry hadn’t believed it. He had never been given anything in his life and now this man wanted to accept him into his home?

“Say yes,” Draco had said, half pleading, half in the commanding tone he had used before. “We have a huge house and it’s so empty. I can teach you all about magic and purebloods and we can look for snakes on our grounds!”

And Harry had found himself agreeing. He didn’t trust the Malfoys yet. There had to be a catch, something. 

A few days later Mr Malfoy had picked him up after work. He worked at the Ministry, the magical equivalent of the government, he told Harry. 

When Harry saw the Manor, he went very still. Would he have to clean here, too? Was that the catch?

The house was beautiful, as were the grounds. Harry couldn’t stop staring and when Lucius, as Harry was to call him, showed him his room, Harry couldn’t believe his eyes. It was huge, filled with furniture and a real bed and it was all his. 

His bag was already waiting for him, so he unpacked and then Lucius took him through a lot of rooms and down a staircase into the dining room where Narcissa and Draco were already waiting. 

Harry looked around so he could bring the plates to the table but to his amazement, there were little creatures buzzing about the kitchen. 

“House-elves,” Narcissa explained. “They cook and do the laundry as well as clean the house.” 

“They’re our servants and now yours, too,” Draco added and Harry smiled. He had servants. He didn’t have to clean the dishes anymore or scrub the floors. 

The following days he continued looking for the catch – in vain. 

Then, a week after he had arrived at the manor, he was called into Lucius’ study. When he entered, he brushed a cupboard and with a terrifying noise, a probably very expensive statue shattered on the ground. 

Harry stood rooted on the spot, starring at the shards. 

“I- I’m so sorry, Mr Malfoy, I didn’t mean to, it was an accident, please, believe me!” Harry spoke hurriedly but it didn’t help the trembling in his voice. Lucius Malfoy was staring and Harry feared the worst. “Please, don’t hurt me, sir, I, I can cook or I can help the house-elves with the cleaning, please, I didn’t mean to break it!”

Harry closed his mouth, noticing he was trembling all over. He wanted to run from the room, away from the Malfoys. They were wizards. They could use magic to hurt him like Harry had done to the man. 

Harry felt tears swell in his eyes. 

Lucius took a deep breath and Harry winced. 

“Do you think that I will punish you for the statue?”

Harry shrugged tentatively. “I’m sure it was expensive, but I didn’t mean to, I swear!”

“Harry, breathe. Calm down.” Lucius stood and Harry couldn’t help jerking away from the man. The wizard stared at him, and then his features softened. 

“Did your relatives punish you when you broke something?” Harry nodded. “Did they hurt you?” Another nod. “What did they do?”

Harry didn’t say anything. He didn’t want to give the man any ideas. 

“Sorry, I’m getting ahead of myself.” Then, Lucius crouched down beside Harry, though at a safe distance where he couldn’t reach him. 

“Harry, do you think that I am angry because you broke the statue?” Harry swallowed. “You don’t need to think that.”

“You’re not angry?” 

“No. Look, it’s nothing.” With a wave of his wand, the statue glued itself together and floated back unto the shelf. 

“We are not barbaric Muggles, Harry. We Malfoys are wizards – no, even better: We are purebloods. You don’t have to fear any punishment from us. There’s nothing in this Manor that can’t be fixed when broken. Do you understand?”

“Yes.”

“Now, come and sit. I wanted to talk to you but I think I already have my answer.” At Harry’s questioning look, he elaborated. “I was wondering why you still acted as though you didn’t believe this was your home. But you were afraid we might throw you out or hurt you, weren’t you?”

Harry nodded and willed himself to relax. 

“There’s no need to fear that. I promise you, Harry, there’s nothing you can do that will make us throw you out. We’re civilised wizards.” He cleared his throat and focused on Harry. “Now tell me, what did the Muggles do to you?” Harry hesitated. “I won’t pity you, Harry, if that’s what you’re afraid of. You are a great wizard. You don’t need pity.”

For the first time since he had entered the room, Harry smiled, though tentatively. 

“You have to tell me everything; otherwise I can’t assure that you’ll be comfortable here.”

So Harry told him, told him about having to cook, clean the plates, tidy up the house, tend to the garden, about how he was sleeping in a cupboard and how his cousin always got to eat first and that when there was nothing left, Harry didn’t get to eat. 

“And how did they punish you?”

Harry told Lucius how Petunia locked him into the cupboard, how he had to miss dinner or an entire day, how Petunia sat him on the stove once, how Uncle Vernon beat him with a belt, “and once when I tried to steal some food from the kitchen-“ Harry stopped dead and felt his face pale. He hadn’t wanted to tell that story. 

“Yes?”

“Erm, he hit me with the belt again,” he finished lamely. Lucius didn’t believe him. 

“You’re lying. I can tell. You don’t need to be afraid. What happened?”

Harry felt his face burn and was sure he must be bright red and addressed his shoes. “I… I wanted to steal pie. But Uncle Vernon caught me. He was drunk. Very drunk. I dropped the pie and he asked me what I was doing. I told him I was hungry. He made me eat the pie off the floor. And then….”

“There’s more?”

“He… he touched me. It wasn’t the only time.”

Lucius eyes widened. “Harry, listen to me. You’re not with them anymore. They can’t touch you here. And in the future, when someone wants to touch you, he’ll only be able to when you allow it. You are a wizard, Harry, you can hurt those who hurt you.”

“I know. I did.”

“Yes, I was told when I decided to take you with us. You did the right thing.”

“But I killed him. Everyone said that was bad.”

“He was a Muggle, Harry, a Muggle who has hurt you and done things to you he had no right to. He deserved what you did.”

And Harry believed him. 

XXX

Time passed quickly. Draco reminded Harry a little bit of Dudley – he was spoilt and often bullied his parents into buying him things. But soon, Harry was helping him. 

Harry met Crabbe and Goyle and Draco decided they would protect Harry, too. 

Harry learned about Hogwarts, the houses, about Quidditch and Diagon Alley. They went to Madam Malkin’s and to Flourish and Blotts with Narcissa, and Harry got clothes and books full of interesting things. They took him to Gringotts and showed him his vault – or the one of the three he had access to before he turned 17. 

And most importantly, they told him about his parents. Lucius had laughed when Harry had said they died in a car crash. 

He was amazed to learn they had been killed by the strongest wizard who had ever lived and that he, Harry Potter, had defeated him. 

“You were stronger than him when you were one year old, Harry. Never forget that.” Lucius looked so proud when he said that. 

And before Harry knew it, over a year had gone by and he found himself on a train to Hogwarts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have to say, Lucius Malfoy as a father figure has grown on me while I was writing this. Let me know what you think about Harry's path to the "dark side" ;) 
> 
> For those interested in reading another rape recovery story, I invite you to check out my work "Gorgeous", a post-war fic with Draco as the victim of a hate crime.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> At Hogwarts, Harry rises to power quickly. What he wants, he gets - by all means necessary.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dark!Harry at Hogwarts.... So much fun!!! Also: Porn. Consensual, even!
> 
> Again, million thanks to my wonderful beta vernie_klein <3 I'm not saying this nearly enough.

“Wingardium Leviosa!” Harry spoke and the feather in front of Draco and him floated into the air. 

“Very good, Mr Potter,” Professor Flitwick’s voice came from the floor. “Five points to Slytherin!” 

Draco smiled at Harry and turned in his seat to sneer at the Weasel and Longbottom who were both failing miserably at the spell. 

Only that know-it-all Granger was equally successful. Draco rolled his eyes. 

“I’m sure she stole her powers from someone. It’s impossible that a Mudblood is so good,” he hissed and Harry nodded. 

The Weasel had spoken to Harry on their first day but one look at his second hand cloak and ginger hair had sufficed to let Harry simply walk away. Ever since that day, Weasley and Longbottom had declared Harry - and Draco because they never parted ways - their arch-nemesis. 

Not that Harry cared. A Muggle-lover and his almost-squib sidekick were no match for Draco and him. 

XXX

When summer came, Lucius was furious, though not with them. He called them into his study on the night they came back from Hogwarts. 

“Do you think it’s because that Mudblood is top of our class instead of me?” Draco wondered out loud while they were going to the study. 

Harry had come in at third place that year and he didn’t mind. But Draco was really ambitious. He said he wanted to make his father proud. 

“Sit down,” Lucius snapped as they entered. “We have a problem.” 

Draco and Harry exchanged worried glances. 

“Father, I want you to know that I studied really hard but-“

“It’s not about that embarrassing piece of news that a filthy Mudblood beat you at academics, Draco. You’ll have to try better next year. And it’s not about the fact that you lost the House Cup to Gryffindor.” Lucius sat back on the edge of the desk. “It’s what happened because of Ron Weasley, Neville Longbottom and that Granger girl.”

“Do you know what they did? No one knew anything!”

“Yes, I know. And you are not to share this information with anyone, do you understand?” They nodded solemnly. “Professor Quirrell met someone we all believed dead while travelling through Albania. He met the Dark Lord.”

“But he’s dead,” Harry said, “I killed him!”

“Apparently not. I’ve always heard rumours that he was still alive in some way but never anything concrete. The Dark Lord possessed Quirrell and the man tried to steal the Philosopher’s Stone, first from Gringotts, then from Hogwarts. He wanted to bring the Dark Lord back to life.”

Harry didn’t know how he was supposed to feel about that. On the one hand, the wizard had killed his parents. On the other, he fought for the rights of wizards over Muggles, for a better world. Lucius always said that together, Harry and the Dark Lord could easily make that happen. 

“Unfortunately, he failed. Thwarted by children!”

“By whom?” Draco could hardly contain his curiosity. 

“Weasley, Longbottom and Granger found out what he had planned. They went after him and stopped him. Dumbledore somehow trapped what was left of the Dark Lord and we have no way of getting to it.”

Lucius groaned in frustration and stood up. “Quirrell was incompetent. But at least now we know that the Dark Lord is alive.”

“Do you want to bring him back, father?”

“Yes, but not now. We’ll wait.”

“For what?” Harry asked. 

“For you.”

“What do you mean?”

“You’re only eleven years old, Harry. When you’re older and an even greater wizard than you are now, we will bring him back and the two of you can herald the start of a new era for wizard kind.”

Both Harry and Draco were speechless. 

XXX

_Three years later (Year 5)_

When the team had changed into their Quidditch robes, Draco addressed them solemnly. 

“We will crush Gryffindor today. Enjoy the slaughter!” 

Everyone cheered and Harry followed Draco out of the changing rooms and onto the pitch. Draco was a great Chaser but Harry was celebrated as the best Seeker Hogwarts had ever seen. 

And today, with three Weasleys banned from the match thanks to Umbridge, it would be an easy ride. 

They humiliated Gryffindor. Harry deliberately drew out catching the Snitch, watching Draco sweep through the air instead. 

His life with those Muggles seemed a lifetime away. He called the Manor home and the Malfoys family. He excelled at school and snuck into the Malfoy library during holidays to learn dark spells. 

Dumbledore had tried speaking to him but he had ignored the old man’s talk about the corruptive influence of Lucius Malfoy and the equality of wizards and Muggles alike. He had shipped Harry off to an orphanage while the Malfoys had shown him where a pureblood like him belonged. All Dumbledore told Harry were lies. 

The Slytherins decided to celebrate their victory adequately, which meant firewhiskey and butterbeer in large amounts. 

Harry never drank firewhiskey. It took his mind back to places he had escaped, to alcohol-lazed breath near his ear and hands on his hips. 

He stuck to beer, though Draco indulged. He had scored nine goals today, so Harry guessed he deserved it. And Draco was amiable when drunk.

Their relationship was weird, Harry mused. Draco was jealous of him since he was the Boy Who Lived and he was the one that Lucius saw at the Dark Lord’s side in the future. But Draco was the smarter one of them, they both knew it. Spells came easy to Harry but potions or anything he had to study for was hard work. 

Still, despite the obstacles, they always had each other’s backs. Draco was his first and his best friend at the same time.

“Harry, do you want a taste?” Draco asked and thrust the bottle at him. 

“No, Draco, I’m fine.” 

“Come on, Harry, enjoy yourself!” Draco grinned and turned back towards their housemates. 

They started playing truth or dare and Harry watched from the side lines. Harry didn’t stoop to such levels of matchmaking. If he wanted to kiss someone, he could make it happen. He had shared his first kiss with Blaise from his year and ever since that he’d been unstoppable. 

It wasn’t about love, it was all about pleasure. 

“I dare you to kiss Pansy!” It was Millicent Bulstrode who had spun the bottle and hit Draco. 

Harry watched as Draco, patented Malfoy smirk in place, moved towards Pansy and kissed her fully on the lips. 

The sound of the beer bottle exploding in Harry’s fist went unheard in the cat-calls and cheers that followed. 

XXX

A week later it was official. Draco Malfoy was dating Pansy Parkinson. 

After doing his homework, Draco left Harry struggling with potions and sat with Pansy, reined by hormones and youth and Harry felt his anger growing. 

Draco was his. 

Pansy had no idea what Draco wanted. Bloody hell, Draco himself had no idea what he wanted. Harry could see it clearly. He had an eye for things like this, he could read people very well, could charm them when he needed to. He lacked years of Malfoy training that Draco had on him in that department put Harry had a certain aura of authority and power few people dared to mess with.

Like Pansy Parkinson. 

Pansy was initiating but then she relinquished control to Draco and the boy had no clue what to do with it. Draco was begging to be dominated and Pansy ignored it completely.

Harry had imagined it often, ever since he had kissed Blaise and discovered that it felt good. Harry would take Draco places the blond hadn’t even dreamed of.

XXX

On Sunday afternoon, Draco stormed into the Slytherin common room. It was deserted aside from Harry. His housemates were all outside or in the library. They knew better than to disturb him. 

“Harry, how dare you!”

“What do you mean?” Harry calmly put down his textbook. 

“Don’t give me that look, Harry. It may work on your professors but not on me. It was you!”

“What are you talking about?”

“Pansy! She has a terrible rash and blisters, just like the ones in the book we found in our library.”

“What is your point?”

“That you cursed her! With dark magic! Madam Pomfrey isn’t even sure if she will be able to reverse the effects!”

“So?”

Draco groaned, frustrated. “So? Harry, she’s my girlfriend! Why did you do it?”

“She’s not worth your attention.”

Draco paused. “You mean to say that you cursed her because you don’t approve?”

“Yes.”

“It’s none of your bloody business!” 

“Yes, it is.”

“Harry, what I’m doing in my private life doesn’t concern you.”

“It does when it makes you ignore me.”

Draco’s eyes widened. “You’re jealous because I’m spending more time with her than with you,” he stated flatly.

Harry knew better than to deflect. 

“Unbelievable! That coming from The Boy Who Redefines Promiscuity! So what am I supposed to do, according to your Highness?”

Draco crossed his arms in front of his chest and Harry rose from his chair. Defensive. Draco always got defensive when it came to Harry’s exploits. 

“Break up with her. Spend your time with me again.”

“Harry, you don’t understand. I like being with her.”

“All you ever do is snog because she can’t stimulate you intellectually.” 

Draco spluttered but caught himself quickly, gesturing wildly. “That’s rich coming from you! All you ever do is snog and more, you never talk with-“

“Draco.” 

His best friend stopped dead. Whenever Harry used that tone, everyone stopped. That’s why everyone always flocked around him. That tone spoke of power.

Harry advanced and Draco instinctively took a step back. His back hit the armrest of the chair by the fire. 

“Listen to me very carefully, Draco. I know more about kissing and sex than all our classmates combined. And I know you.“ He watched Draco swallow hard. “I know what you want. What you need. Pansy wants you to be in control but you have no idea how.”

Draco laughed and it was a shrill sound that only proved all of Harry’s theories. 

“Image someone holding you down, claiming your lips in a rough kiss, pressing you into the mattress with their body and you can barely move but then there’s a hand around your cock and hands all over your body…” Draco’s eyes fluttered. His pupils were dilated when Harry reached him. He stopped, faces inches apart. He could feel Draco’s breath against his lips. “Look at me and tell me that’s not what you want.”

Draco opened his eyes and he shuddered when he saw Harry was so close. 

“Harry,” he breathed and swallowed. 

“You have to say it, Draco.” 

The grey eyes darkened when they found Harry’s again. 

“Please.”

It was all Harry had needed. He closed the distance between them and pressed his body against Draco’s, who gripped the chair for support. Harry rolled his hips and Draco moaned, throwing his head back. 

Harry’s mouth was on his throat in an instant, all lips and teeth and his hands covered Draco’s, pinning him to the chair. He pulled back and pressed his erection against Draco’s, finally capturing those lips between his own. He sucked on the bottom lip while his right hand travelled up Draco’s side and the blond gasped at the touch, opening his mouth just enough for Harry’s tongue to slip in. 

Draco melted against him, just like Harry had known he would. Draco had been watching Harry for months. 

His hand opened Draco’s belt and his trousers and he reached inside. When his fingers closed around Draco, his hips buckled and he had to hold on to Harry for support, never breaking the kiss. Harry set a fierce pace and he was rewarded with the most beautiful sight he had ever laid eyes one: Draco wrapped up in pleasure and ecstasy, coming with an animalistic moan all over Harry’s hand. 

Draco’s head fell to his shoulder while the blond was recovering. It didn’t take long until Draco opened his eyes, drawn to the bulge in Harry’s crotch. 

“What do you want me to do?” he asked, self-conscious. 

“I want you to suck me off,” Harry whispered in Draco’s ear which earned him a full-body shiver. 

Draco reversed their positions, pressed his body against Harry’s and slid down until he was on his knees, glancing up. Harry had to restrain himself or he would come from the sight alone. Draco released him and gave him an experimental lick. Harry’s body jerked at the touch, so Draco did it again and again, focussing on the head. He sucked it into his mouth and Harry’s eyes rolled back from the pleasure it caused him. 

Draco slid his lips down the shaft and drew back again at a glacial, antagonising pace. He was loving every second of kneeling in front of Harry. 

“Faster,” Harry commanded and Draco obeyed without a second thought, one hand at the base of Harry’s cock, mouth working furiously. 

“Touch my balls,” he ordered and closed his eyes at the sensation. He could feel his orgasm building but didn’t warn Draco. He wanted him to swallow every last drop. 

With Draco’s name on his lips, Harry came down Draco’s throat. The blond coughed but quickly recovered, grinning up from the floor at Harry. 

“I had no idea,” Draco mumbled in awe. 

Harry had never felt more powerful in his life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments are very much appreciated! (kudos are, too^^)


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In their sixth year, the Chamber of Secrets is opened.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Parts of the dialogue are from Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets, obviously.

_One year later (Year 6)_

Their sixth year at Hogwarts was promising to be their best yet. Draco was still Prefect and Quidditch captain, Harry still commanded everyone’s attention and before they would finish school, if Lucius was to be believed, they would take every means necessary to bring back the Dark Lord. 

Lucius was truly proud of his son and Harry. At the end of summer, however, he had been in a rather bad mood because Arthur Weasley was “putting his nose where it doesn’t belong”, though Harry hadn’t caught how his guardian intended to remedy the situation. 

Lessons had just started and Harry relished the fact that Snape finally taught Defense Against the Dark Arts. It was hilarious to watch him torment the Gryffindors, especially the Weasel, Longbottom and the Mudblood. 

XXX

Harry was on his way back to the dungeons when he heard a whisper. 

“ _Kill._ ”

He stopped. Kill who? 

“ _Kill._ ”

The voice was getting away and he hurried after it, along the corridor and turning a corner – where he literally crashed into Draco. 

“There you are, Harry,” he smiled. The blond looked around if anyone was near, but the corridor was deserted so he pressed up against Harry and kissed him deeply. 

No one knew about them, they didn’t want to give their enemies leverage. 

“What is it, Draco?”

“Slughorn invited us to his meeting tomorrow. He wanted me to tell you.”

Harry sighed. Sucking up to Slughorn was necessary, the man had connections. Though if they were worth suffering through his Slug Club meetings, Harry couldn’t say for certain.

XXX

Harry had never been so bored in his life. Slughorn’s Halloween Party had turned out to be incredibly dull and if it hadn’t been for Draco’s company, Harry would have simply left. 

“Harry, we need him to like us, remember?”

“I know. It’s just so tedious.”

“Think of what we’ll be doing once we’re finished here.”

“Like?” Harry raised an interested eyebrow. 

“Like you chaining me to the wall of the Room of Requirement and shagging me without a lubrication spell.”

Harry growled and would have said something in return if it weren’t for the imminent threat of Hermione Granger who was hurrying in their direction without looking. 

She collided with them a second later. 

“I’m sorry- oh. Potter.” 

“Yes, Granger, you should watch were you’re going.”

“What happened? Did Slughorn realise you’re nothing but a fake and that you have no right to be here?”

“At least I’m not here because I’m friends with Potter”, she spat and glanced over her shoulder. 

Harry’s hand shot to his wand but the Mudblood was already jumping behind the curtains to their right. Seconds later they knew why: Cormac McLaggen, the only student whose arrogance could rival Draco’s, emerged from the crowd. 

He avoided them, however, Harry missing the chance to tell on Granger. 

When curfew struck, Harry and Draco were the first out of the door. Halfway to the dungeons, Harry froze. 

“ _Kill… time to kill…._ ”

“Draco, can you hear that?”

“ _Kill… so hungry for so long…_ ”

“What?”

“This!”

“ _I smell blood….._ ”

But Draco merely raised an eyebrow. “What are you talking about?” 

“There’s a voice.”

“What’s its message?”

“It said ‘kill’. I heard it once before.”

Draco’s eyes narrowed. “Very funny. Come on, I’m horny.”

They turned the corner, descended the next two staircases and came face to face with a very dead-looking Mrs Norris. She was hanging from the wall.

“Whoever did this deserves a medal,” Draco drawled. 

Harry looked up to read the five-foot words written on the wall between two windows, lit gloomily by torches. 

THE CHAMBER OF SECRETS HAS REOPENED. ENEMIES OF THE HEIR, BEWARE!

“Draco, what’s the Chamber of Secrets?”

The blond was staring at the letters, mouth agape. He swallowed and smiled. 

There was a noise and Harry realised belatedly that the students would be returning form the Great Hall and the Halloween feast there. 

“Later”, Draco murmured as their fellow students cried in horror. 

Filch was next, then the teachers came and with them Dumbledore. The cat had fallen victim to a stunning spell of some kind, the headmaster mused and sent them all off to their dorms. 

Draco and Harry fell behind, hid beneath the Invisibility Cloak Harry was always carrying with him and doubled back to the Room of Requirement where Harry couldn’t contain his curiosity anymore. 

“What’s the Chamber of Secrets?”

“Do you remember the legend of the Four Founders? Slytherin always argued that Hogwarts shouldn’t admit Mudbloods but Gryffindor, idiot that he was, didn’t agree and eventually, Slytherin left.”

“So?”

“Well, the legend goes that Salazar built a secret chamber somewhere in the school that only his true heir would be able to open. He put a monster in this chamber, called the Chamber of Secrets, and said monster would finish his "noble purpose" and kill the Muggle-born students.”

“All of them?”

Draco nodded. “If it’s really been reopened it means we can both look forward to a purer work environment as well as to meeting the heir of Slytherin.”

Draco cocked his head and walked back towards the wall. “But enough of the history lesson, Potter. Chain me to the wall and take me.”

“You’re awfully cocky today.”

As if to prove Harry’s point, Draco swung his wand and was instantly stripped, his cock already leaking. 

With a growl, Harry lunged at the blond, bound his wrist and feet with magic, turned him around so the rope was cutting into his wrists and spread his legs. Within seconds Harry was naked and didn’t waste any time before he lined himself up and pushed in. Draco’s scream of pain turned into a moan when Harry hit his prostate. They knew each other inside and out and Harry knew where Draco’s buttons were. 

And Draco knew Harry’s so when the tears threatened to fall from the pain of being slammed into a stone wall, Draco let them. Harry’s fingernails dug deep into his lover’s sides, drawing blood and Draco screamed. 

“Please…. Harry…”

“Are you begging me to touch you?”

A soft “Yes,” was all Draco was still capable off and it was perfect. Harry stepped back and pulled Draco’s arse after him. A few more thrusts before he finally took mercy and wrapped his fingers around Draco’s cock. He rubbed his hand over tip, smearing the pre-come and relished the whine that had escaped Draco’s throat. 

“Don’t come yet,” Harry ordered and watched Draco bite his lip. Harry’s teeth marked his shoulder and he increased the pace, entry now eased by the blood he was drawing with his movements. 

“Harry”, Draco moaned, desperate for release which Harry wouldn’t grant him yet. 

“No.” 

The full-body shiver Draco answered the order with was enough to send Harry over the edge and he clung to Draco’s back, riding out the waves of orgasm. 

He pulled out and saw just how rough he had been. Draco must be hard as a rock. 

“Please, Harry…” The blond was hanging in the ropes, almost too weak to support his body. Harry drew closer.

“Look at me.” Draco turned his head to where the voice was coming from, pupils wide and eyes far gone in the realms of pain and pleasure. Harry caressed his cheek with a bloodied hand. “You can come now, Draco.”

With a cry, he did.

XXX

“You know, Lavender, I really don’t see how you can voluntarily go near the Weasel.”

“I’d rather kiss a Blast-Ended-Screwt than the boy.”

“Potter, Malfoy, please, it this really necessary?”

“Oh, I’m sure you’re just jealous of his hair. We’re helping you.”

“No, not my hair!” 

“Yes, your hair.”

Harry raised his wand and with a flick, Lavender Brown’s hair turned the most delightful shade of red. 

“Harry, you have no sense of style”, Draco chided and made Lavender’s hair recede until she looked like a boy. “There. Everyone wears it short nowadays except me, you know.”

Meanwhile, the girl was touching her head franticly. “What have you done?” 

“Taught you a lesson. And I have another piece of advice for you: Be careful whom you associate with, Lavender. When the Heir of Slytherin is finished with the Mudbloods, he’ll continue with their friends”, Harry said in a tone that concluded their business. Crabbe and Goyle released the witch and she hurried off. 

Draco and Harry broke into laughter. 

There had been two more attacks. In November Colin Creevey had almost captured the attacker on film if the negatives hadn’t been destroyed. Justin-Finch Fletchley and Nearly Headless-Nick had followed in December. 

Anxiety was running high and everyone was looking for a place to lay the blame. The most hilarious development after the Christmas Holidays was that Harry was the student’s prime suspect - a few Slytherins had known that Harry was a Parselmouth and word got out.

Now, everywhere Harry went, the crowds parted since no one wanted to irritate the Heir of Slytherin. There had been a brief time where the Weasel and the Mudblood (when was finally her turn?) had been shadowing him and Draco, even Crabbe and Goyle had acted strangely after the Christmas feast. All things considered, however, no accusations were made and Harry enjoyed the fear he could now put into his classmates. 

Though he really would like to meet the Heir of Slytherin. 

XXX

“What’s that, Harry?” Draco leaned in to get a closer look at the thin, black book Harry had pulled out of his bag. 

“I found it in the third floor bathroom. You know the one Moaning Myrtle always haunts?”

“What were you doing in the girls’ bathroom?”

“There was water everywhere. I thought something might have happened.”

“Instead you found a diary. Great. That compares well to epic monsters and secret chambers, Potter.”

Harry chuckled and turned the book around. On the back cover he saw the name of a newsagent’s in Vauxhall Road, London. 

“It belonged to a T.M. Riddle; other than that, the book is completely blank. And he must have been Muggle-born.”

“What makes you say that?” Draco wrinkled his nose. 

“The newsagent where he bought it is in Muggle London.”

Draco sighed. “Why didn’t you just chuck it?”

Harry shrugged. He had thought about throwing it away but something held him back. He couldn’t quite put his finger on it, though. 

“I have a feeling. I’m not sure.”

“Yes, because your feelings always end so well. Like the time with the secret pathway to Honeydukes? Be glad I know memory spells!”

“Alright, alright. But I’ll look up this T. M. Riddle….”

Harry spent the next two nights researching. All he came up with was that the boy had received an award for special services to the school fifty years ago. 

Other than that- 

Harry almost bit himself. The Chamber of Secrets had first been opened fifty years ago. 

“And you think this diary has something to do with it?” Draco looked sceptical when Harry told him the news. 

“Yes. Whoever this Riddle was, he probably received the shield because he caught the heir of Slytherin and ended the attacks.”

“Intriguing. I’m sorry, I’d like to enable you further but I have detention with McGonagall for cursing that first-year.”

“That Mudblood was worth it.”

Draco grinned, checked their surroundings, and kissed Harry good-bye. 

Later that night, Harry contemplated the diary. He picked up his quill, dipped it into the ink and wrote. 

_My name is Harry Potter._

He waited but nothing happened. He was about to close the book again when suddenly, his writing disappeared as if sucked into the page. Letters appeared – which he hadn’t written. 

_Hello, Harry. My name is Tom Riddle. How did you come by this diary?_

_Someone tried to dispose of it. I found it._

_Good that I conserved my memories in a way more permanent than ink._

_What kind of memories?_

_Memories of terrible things._

_Like the Chamber of Secrets?_

_Yes._

_What do you know about it?_

For a while, nothing happened. Harry feared that his informant had gone. 

_In my fifth year, the Chamber was opened and the monster attacked several students, finally killing one. I caught the person responsible, but the monster lived on._

_I know – it’s attacking again. Who was behind it last time?_

_I can show you._

_I’d like that._

The next thing he knew was that Harry was sucked into the diary. He was experiencing the memories Riddle had talked about and it wasn’t unlike a pensive. 

He watched the fifteen-year old, handsome boy talk to the former headmaster, meet Dumbledore and expose a student. Belatedly, Harry recognised the oaf as Hagrid. 

The monster seemed to have a lot of legs and a black, hairy body. 

It was the last thing Harry saw before he was thrown out of the diary again. 

“Why are you lying on the floor?”

Harry looked up. Draco had returned. 

“The diary has powers. Tom Riddle showed me who opened the Chamber last time.” Draco raised an eyebrow but otherwise said nothing. “It was that gamekeeper, Hagrid.”

Draco snorted. “If that’s the Heir of Slytherin, I fear for our future.”

Harry couldn’t agree more. “I think Riddle framed him. Riddle was an orphan, witch mother, Muggle father, like I’d said. Hogwarts was about to close and he didn’t want to spent his life away from the school.”

Draco sighed. “That doesn’t really help us.”

“Perhaps it does. Hagrid had a monster and it escaped. Finding it could bring us closer to solving the mystery.”

That finally got a smirk from Draco. “Adventure time. I like it.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't believe how well this story has been received! Thanks for all the kudos and comments; please, keep them coming :) I love to know what the readers think!
> 
> There's only one chapter missing, but don't worry, part II is already written and updates will continue seamlessly!


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry and Draco do everything to find the Heir of Slytherin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some of the dialogue taken from Chamber of Secrets, obviously. Only, mirror!Harry and mirror!Draco are actually a lot cleverer than the trio in canon ;)

The next day, the Minister for Magic came by the school personally to arrest Hagrid. Draco and Harry exchanged glances when they witnessed the scene just before dinner. 

“Hey Potter, since when are you writing a diary?”

The Weasel was pointing at Harry’s book bag, laughing loudly. Students were gaping. They still seemed to think Harry was behind everything. 

“What makes you so sure it’s a diary?” Ron’s laughter faltered. “It could be a book full of dark magic. Would you like to know?”

“Bring it on, Potter,” Weasley spat but Professor Snape chose that moment to enter the hallway. 

XXX

Draco took Harry’s description of the monster to the library and came back with a solid theory: Hagrid had raised an Acromantula which was now living in the Forbidden Forest. 

So they hid underneath Harry’s Cloak and went looking. It was most informative: Harry and Draco posed as Hagrid’s friends and found out that Hagrid, indeed, wasn’t the heir of Slytherin. Harry had almost rolled his eyes; it was such a big surprise... 

New was, however, that spiders feared the monster. And that running away from a tribe of Acromantulas took less dark magic than Harry would have thought. Instead, all it took was running really fast. 

The common room was deserted when they returned, still panting. 

“Now we just need to find out what scares spiders off and we have our monster,” Harry joked as he collapsed onto the sofa. Draco crawled into his lap and sank against Harry’s shoulder. 

A second later the blonde jerked up so fast he almost fell off. 

“Merlin!” Draco had paled at the same time that the most intrigued smile flashed across his features. 

“What is it?”

“I overheard that Mudblood and the Weasel talking about Hagrid’s roosters. They have all been strangled.”

“So?”

“Strangled roosters, fleeing spiders and you hearing voices in the walls? It’s obvious, isn’t it?”

Harry shoved Draco off the sofa. He seemed angry for a split second, and then decided to explain. 

“It’s a Basilisk. It’s an enormous serpent with venomous fangs and whoever it looks straight in the eyes is immediately killed. Of course Salazar Slytherin would chose a Basilisk as his monster.” Draco jumped up, excited. 

“But none of the victims were dead,” Harry objected, following Draco to his feet. Although he’d love the idea of a Basilisk roaming the school. 

“Well… Hang on. That Finch-Fletchley bloke saw the Basilisk through the ghost who couldn’t die a second time. Creepey had his camera. And the filthy cat…”

“Wasn’t there a broken toilet on the floor? I remember a lot of water.”

“Yes, she saw the monster’s reflection!” Draco deflated suddenly. “But I can’t explain how an enormous snake would pass unnoticed in Hogwarts.”

Harry had no answer… until he had it. “Pipes.”

“Gesundheit.”

“Draco, I heard the voice coming from inside the wall. The Basilisk is using pipes.”

Realisation dawned on the blond and they smiled triumphantly, high on adrenaline from the chase and the news. Then Draco’s smile turned suggestive. He approached slowly, cocked an eyebrow and Harry nodded minutely in permission. 

Within moments, Draco was on his knees in front of Harry, opening his fly and palming him efficiently. The blond was always so eager to please and he was good at it, his mouth on Harry was heaven, and in that moment, Harry thought everything was going to be perfect. 

XXX 

The fall followed the next morning. Harry couldn’t find the diary. Blaise testified he had noticed that Harry’s curtains had been awry when they turned in last night but he hadn’t thought anything of it. 

Someone had stolen their eye-witness and Harry’s indirect link to the Heir of Slytherin. 

He trembled with anger. “Come, let’s torture some first years.”

In the end Harry felt better but the small, black book was still nowhere to be found. 

XXX 

Time passed, the book remaining as elusive as the Heir of Slytherin. 

Draco and Harry amused themselves with a spell book from the Malfoy library, cursed the occasional first-year for practise, made fun of the Weasel and Bongbottom or the Mudblood and studied for exams. 

In March, things became a little more interesting: The Gryffindors uncovered (and neither Harry nor Draco had anything to do with it, really…) that Lavender Brown had been unhappy with her Won Won for some time and looked for consolation elsewhere. What could Harry say, Blaise was a great listener and interested in anything with a skirt. 

Lavender accused the Weasel in the middle of the Entrance Hall of paying more attention to Granger than to his actual girlfriend. The public break-up was delightful and even more amusing was the fact that no later than by breakfast next morning, Weasley and the Mudblood were holding hands. 

“They’re so cute, I’ll vomit”, Harry complained. 

“They deserve each other. The Mudblood with her unhealthy ambition and pathological need to be right, and the Weasel with his foolish need to prove himself every chance he can get. He can perish trying to save her once the Dark Lord has returned.”

Harry nodded, suddenly cheerful again. “And if that fails, we’ll watch them drive each other up the walls of Hogwarts before we have our NEWTs.”

XXX 

By May, Harry almost feared the Heir had decided to wait another fifty years. 

He hadn’t. 

Penelope Clearwater, a student Harry had never registered but hardly anyone did, was found in a bathroom. Draco’s theory was that she had seen the Basilisk through a mirror. 

It didn’t bring them closer to finding the Chamber and the Heir, yet it did have one side effect: Lucius and the Board of Governors decided to remove Dumbledore from the school. 

Harry soon decided he liked it better that way. 

XXX

Exams were dawning upon them, so Harry and Draco begrudgingly had to cut their private time in favour of studying every free minute of their day. 

“This time, I’ll beat that Mudblood”, Draco snapped at his potions book. 

Harry was about to start with Transfiguration, yet a look at his watch told him the bell would signal break any minute now. 

The bell never came. Instead, it was McGonagall’s magnified voice. 

“All students are to return to their dormitory at once. All teachers return to the staff room. Immediately, please.”

Draco and Harry didn’t have to share a single word. They exchanged one look, and then they gathered their things, slipped behind a corner and disappeared under the Cloak. The teacher’s staff room was one floor above them and deserted when they reached it and slipped in. 

Once every teacher had gathered, McGonagall addressed them. 

“It has happened. A student has been taken by the monster. Right into the Chamber itself.”

The staff met the news with variations of terrified screams. Only Snape seemed suspicious. “How can you be sure?”

“The Heir of Slytherin left another message,” the deputy headmistress explained, her face paling even more. “Right underneath the first one: _Her skeleton will lie in the Chamber for ever._ ”

“Which student?” Snape asked. 

“Ginny Weasley. She was last seen on the second floor.”

Harry and Draco shared a look. Why would the heir break the pattern? Why abduct a girl and not kill her? Why a Muggle-loving blood traitor and not one of the many other Mudbloods?

“We’ll send the students home tomorrow. It’s too great a risk,” McGonagall concluded and the staff disbanded, Harry and Draco at their heels. 

They had to return to the dungeons since Professor Snape was checking that no one else had fallen prey to the monster. It took long until they had a chance to escape and get some quiet. 

“Something’s off,” Harry burst out when they entered the Room of Requirement. “Why the Weasley Girl?”

“I don’t know but right now the Heir is in the Chamber of Secrets, so help me Merlin.”

“We need to get in,” Harry decided. They were to be sent home the next day, this night was their last chance to find the heir of Slytherin. 

They spent half an hour going through every detail, every hunch but the puzzle refused to fit together. 

“The message was written beneath the first, that has to mean something,” Harry snapped and resumed pacing. 

Draco, however, stopped. 

“Ginny was last seen on the second floor. The last victim was found in the bathroom on that same floor. Mrs Norris was attacked there as well. She was looking at the Basilisk through a wet spot on the ground. What if it was from the bathroom?”

“Might be.”

Draco suddenly jerked upright. “Harry, the girl who died fifty years ago, she died in a bathroom. What if she never left?”

It took a second for Harry to connect the dots. “You mean, Moaning Myrtle?” 

“Yes. It’s her bathroom. The entrance must be in there.”

When they sprinted out of the room, they almost forgot to hide under the Invisibility Cloak. Almost.

XXX

When they reached the bathroom, however, they ran right into the Weasel and his girlfriend. 

The boy was examining one of the sinks and hit his head with a loud thud when he heard the door open. 

“Potter?!”

“What are you doing here?” Draco asked. 

“We could ask you the same thing, Malfoy.”

“Shut up, Mudblood. I didn’t ask you.”

Ron’s wand was pointing at Draco a second later but Harry had anticipated the move and pointed his at Granger instead. 

“Lower your wand or your girlfriend will have a problem.”

Weasley’s eyes flickered to the girl and he surrendered. 

“I take you also want to enter the Chamber,” Harry more stated than asked.

“My sister’s in there! Why do you care?”

“The Heir of Slytherin is in there as well.”

“I don’t care about that bloke; I need to save my sister!”

“As long as you don’t get in our way.” Harry brushed past the wizard and inspected the sink. Snakes. Snakes embroiled in the copper tap. 

Harry focused his energy and told the snakes to open. The sink began to move, revealing a hole in the ground. 

“And you’re sure you’re not the Heir yourself?” Granger threw at him. 

Harry didn’t dignify that with a response. Instead, Draco and he jumped into the pipe and slid down. 

They landed on something that felt suspiciously like – bones. Animal bones. 

“Well, the Basilisk had to live off something”, Draco winced, brushing off his robes. 

A scream echoed in the pipes and they had to jump out of the way of two annoying Gryffindors landing rather unflatteringly on their behinds. 

Harry and Draco ignored them but headed on. 

“Oi,” the Weasel called. “I’m not letting you out of my sight, Potter!”

“Suit yourself.” Harry kept on walking. 

“How did you of all people figure out where the entrance is anyway?”

Draco turned which drew the redhead up short. 

“Some of us have an actual brain and don’t have to rely on their Mudblood girlfriend doing all the thinking,” he drawled. 

Weasley’s skin turned the same shade as his hair and he raised his wand. 

“If you call her that one more time, I swear to Merlin I will end you.”

Draco raised an eyebrow. “Mudblood.”

Ron waved his wand at the Slytherin – a loud bang followed and the tunnel shook. Draco and Harry looked up - the ceiling was coming down. Harry jumped and a dust cloud enveloped him. 

When the air cleared Harry faced a heap of stones. 

“Harry? Are you alright? Are you hurt?”

“Scared for your boyfriend, Malfoy?” Weasley snickered. “Ouch!” 

Harry smiled. Draco must have thrown a stinging hex at the redhead. 

“I’m fine, Draco,” he called. “I’ll go on, alright? If you kill them, please get rid of their bodies.”   
“Will do!” Draco didn’t say ‘Be careful’ but Harry felt it linger in the air.

XXX

Harry was standing at the end of a very large chamber lit in eerie green light. Stone pillars entwined with carved serpents supported the dark ceiling.

In the back he could make out the statue of Salazar Slytherin himself. He had found the mysterious Chamber of Secrets at last. 

He drew nearer and saw a lifeless body on the floor in front of the statue. He recognised the redhead from Quidditch. Her pulse was weak, barely there at all. 

“She won’t wake.”

Harry jumped embarrassingly at the sound. He swirled around and came face to face with a young man with handsome features. 

“Tom Riddle? What do you mean, she’s not-“

“She’s still alive, but only just.”

How could Riddle be here? Harry glanced around until his eyes fell on the diary. He looked up at Riddle again. 

“Very good, Harry. I’m a memory.”

“There’s a Basilisk in here,” Harry stated, testing the theory that was beginning to form in his head. It sounded crazy but it might just explain everything. 

“It won’t come until it’s called.”

Only then he noticed that Tom had picked up Harry’s wand from the floor.

“Give me my wand, Tom.”

“You won’t need it.”

“Will you save her?”

Riddle seemed taken by surprise by the sudden change of topic but caught himself quickly. “I’m afraid I can’t do that, Harry. You see, as poor Ginny grows  
weaker, I grow stronger.”

“So she opened the Chamber of Secrets?”

Tom narrowed his eyes. “Very good. It was Ginny who set the Basilisk on the Mudbloods, Ginny who wrote the threatening messages on the walls.”

“But why?” It was the only thing Harry wasn’t yet clear on. 

Tom smiled with an air of deep satisfaction. “Because I told her to. You’ll find that I can be very persuasive.” He winked and Harry didn’t doubt him for a moment. “Not that she knew what she was doing, she was in a trance. Still, the diary began to scare her. And she tried to dispose of it - and then, who should find it, but you? The very person I was most anxious to meet.”

Could it really be? Harry’s mind was spinning. “Me? Why would you want to meet me?” 

“I knew I had to talk to you, meet you if I could. So I decided to show you my capture of that brainless oaf, Hagrid, to gain your trust.”

Harry snorted. “That oaf could never be Slytherin’s heir. You set him up.”

The figure paused, watching Harry closely. “It was my word against Hagrid’s. Only Dumbledore seemed to think he was innocent.”

“Dumbledore has a nasty habit of interfering with people’s lives.”

“Indeed. I knew it wouldn’t be safe to open the Chamber again while I was still at school, so I decided to leave behind a diary preserving my sixteen-year-old  
self in its pages, so that one day I would be able to lead another to finish Salazar Slytherin’s noble work.”

“I’m sorry to tell you, Tom, but you failed. In a few hours, the Mandrake Draught will be ready, and everyone who was petrified will wake up again.”

Tom smiled, his eyes emitting a reddish glow. “Haven’t I told you? Killing Mudbloods doesn’t matter to me anymore. For many months now, my new target... has been you.”

“Me?”

“How is it that a baby with no extraordinary magical talent was able to defeat the greatest wizard of all time? How did you escape with nothing but a scar, while Lord  
Voldemort’s powers were destroyed?”

Harry almost laughed in triumph, yet he schooled his expression. “Why do you care how I escaped? The Dark Lord was after your time.”

Riddle snorted. “Voldemort is my past, present, and future.” He raised Harry’s wand and wrote bright red letters into the air.

TOM MARVOLO RIDDLE 

With a wave of the wand, the letters began to move and rearrange themselves. When Harry took in their meaning, he could have whooped for the feeling of victory and joy. 

I AM LORD VOLDEMORT 

“You’re the Heir of Slytherin. You’re Voldemort”, he stated redundantly, yet he wanted Tom to continue talking.

“Surely, you didn’t think I was going to keep my filthy Muggle father’s name? No. I fashioned myself a new name, a name I knew wizards everywhere would one day fear to speak, when I became the greatest sorcerer in the world.”

“Some say that Dumbledore is the greatest sorcerer in the world.” What Harry had meant as a sarcastic joke, Riddle mistook for sincerity. 

“Dumbledore’s been driven out of this castle by the mere memory of me,” he shouted. 

“Yes, he has.” 

Harry bent down. He had seen Ginny’s wand stuck out from her robes and retrieved it. He offered it to Riddle who screwed up his face in confusion. 

“Could we swap? I’d really prefer mine.”

Tom smirked. “You really want to fight me? Let’s match the powers of Lord-“

“No.”

Riddle didn’t splutter but he was close to it. “What do you mean?”

“I mean that we don’t need to match our powers. I’m not going to fight you.” Tom was silent and Harry glanced at the girl. “If she dies, you’ll become corporeal, won’t you?”

“You want me to become corporeal?” Riddle seemed more suspicious by every word Harry spoke. 

In a twisted way, it was highly amusing. 

“Yes.”

“Why?”

“Because you should continue your work. Finish what you started.”

“Why would you possibly want that to happen?”

“Because wizards are better than Muggles.”

Tom’s eyes widened. “I think you’re lying but I shall know soon enough.” Riddle raised his wand but didn’t say anything. 

“What-?”

Suddenly, Harry’s mind was forced back in time, splashes of memory twirling around in his head. His cupboard. Petunia leaving him with the dishes. Talking to snakes, Petunia with the snake poison, Dudley with his presents. The kitchen, the pie, Uncle Vernon staggering towards him and Harry wanted to scream, to make it all stop but he couldn’t move as the memories washed over him. The Suit, Uncle Vernon, his aching knees and the blood on his sheets, the taunting from the other kids because of his clothes, the Suit again, fireworks, a lifeless form on the ground, Dumbledore, the orphanage, the Malfoys, wizards, gentle wizards, no more Muggles-

It was over as abruptly as it had started. Tom Riddle was staring at him, eyes incredibly wide. 

“So it’s true. You really believe in my cause,” he mumbled, more to himself than to anyone else. 

Harry’s mind caught up with the situation. “You read my mind!”

“No, it’s called Legilimency, a rather useful magical ability.”

In a split second, the atmosphere in the room changed. “Can you teach me?” Harry asked. 

“Yes, but not today.” Riddle turned and knelt next to Ginny who looked paler than before. Riddle’s edges appeared sharper. 

“She’ll be dead in five minutes. We need a plan, Harry Potter.”

“We need to hide you, Tom,” Harry explained. His mind had already exploded with ideas and strategies. “You probably don’t know, but I didn’t actually kill you. A small part of you survived and you possessed a man who tried to steal the Philosopher Stone for you. He would have succeeded but a Mudblood and her boyfriend and another boy stopped him. Dumbledore locked what remained of you somewhere he thinks safe but Lucius Malfoy is working on a plan to retrieve you.”

“Lucius Malfoy?”

“Do you know him? Did you know him fifty years ago?”

“No, but Ginny told me about his son. I have to admit, I was intrigued when she said you had befriended Draco Malfoy.”

“Yes. He will be a great asset when we change the world.”

Riddle’s smile was cold as ice. “I’m sure. Harry, once I’ve left the diary, I’ll call the Basilisk and he will destroy it. You can take it back to the school. You will have to lie. Can you do that?”

Harry snorted. “Please.”

“You will tell them that my memory made Ginny Weasley do it. You will tell them that you destroyed the diary and subsequently me, but that the girl had been too far gone. I will find you when everything is resolved.”

Harry nodded and watched, fascinated, as Ginny drew her last breath and as Tom Riddle drew his first, corporeal one.

XXX

Dumbledore bought the story. Harry had gone into great detail about killing the Basilisk and using its venomous tooth to destroy the book. 

The Weasel wasn’t happy – he tried to curse Harry but the Mudblood held him back. 

Exams were cancelled to celebrate that Slytherin’s Heir had been defeated and everyone clapped Harry on the back, apologising for having suspected him and Harry wanted to laugh in their faces. They were all clueless. 

When Harry had told Draco the truth, the blond threw himself at him, kissing him fiercely. 

“Father will be so proud.”

They didn’t see Tom until that night when a small snake snuck into the Slytherin common room with a message. 

Draco and Harry were to meet up with the wizard in the Room of Requirement. Harry paused in front of the door and faced Draco. 

“This is the point of no return, Draco.”

“Getting cold feet, Potter?” he sneered. 

“No. I was wondering about you.” 

“Harry, I may not be able to talk to snakes or silence a crowd with a look, but I am up to this. I want to help you and the Dark Lord rebuild our society.”

Harry returned Draco’s smile. “And I wouldn’t want to do it without you by my side.”

They shared a rough kiss and opened the door.

 

END OF PART I

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks so much to everyone who commented and left kudos! I was so amazed at how much feedback this fic has received; I was worried that a lot of people might take offense... So don't stop now, I'd like to know your thoughts!
> 
> And a million thanks to vernie_klein, who is a brilliant beta <3
> 
> **Part II** will be posted next week without delay :) I will also add this to the Hallverse, since part II is where this Mirror Universe and my Hallverse canon interlace (Hehe. Harry makes a good Evil Overlord.)  
>  For those of you who haven't read "It Started In A Hallway", it's not a necessity, I'll put a short summary in the notes of "In A Mirror, Darkly part II"! 
> 
> PS: My other rape/non-con AU, also Harry/Draco but without the underage component ( **"Gorgeous"** ) is now completed. If you prefer consensual porn, I'll start posting a new fic next weekend alongside the sequel to this one, called " **Virus** ". Prepare for a lot of smut :)


End file.
